Hillholt
by ilovelostcanvas
Summary: Sísifo era el príncipe de Hillholt hasta que un "demonio" sugun los aldeanos mato a sus padres y al cual le jura venganza (Soy malisima para los resumenes lo siento)
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi frimer fic asi que estoy un poquitin nerviosa, SS The Lost Canvas no me pertenece le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi (excepto el druida que es un personaje inventado por mi), muchas gracias, feliz lectura y reviews por favor **

PRÓLOGO

Mi nombre es Sísifo de Hillholt, yo era el principe de Hillholt hasta que uun demonio mato a mis padre y se hizo rey de Hillholt lo que siempre me extraño fue que me dejara vivo, esa misma noche escape y un vampiro me convirtio por error, un druida llamado Tert me ayudo a controlar mis poderes y me entrena..para que algun dia me vengue de Aiacos de Garuda

**Bueno este es el prólogo lo he puesto asi de cortito porque hay mucha gente que no lo lee, gracias y ahora el capitulo**


	2. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

Ch 1

Yo estaba entrenando en el bosque como siempre con mi amigo Kardia, después de estar más de una hora entrenando nos paramos para descansar lo veia algo tenso

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunte

- Mis padre me han visto la cruz del toque de queda en el brazo, si me vuelve a pasar otra vez me matan sin embargo tu no tienes ninguna - me contesto

- Yo no tengo ninguna, porque a mi no me han pillado nunca he estado hasta las doce en la calle - le dije

- Ya pero a ti si te pillaran de todas maneras se te curaria corriendo eres un vampiro - me dijo

- No creas que estoy contento de serlo - le dije un tanto ofuscado

- Pos yo si fuese como tu lo estaria ademas ese demonio te dejo con vida solo a ti de toda tu familia, por algo seria - me dijo y se fue, envaine mi espada y me dirigi a casa cuando estaba abriendo la cancela, María la anciana dueña del arbolario me llamo

- ¡Sísifo! - me llamo y me detuve

- ¿Si? - le pregunte

- Podias pasarte mañana por la noche a las once y media a recoger a mi nieta Lia es que mañana es su cumple ya cumple cuatro años y como sabes que te quiere tanto quiere que la lleves tu a casa - me dijo

- No te preocupes, yo ire a por ella mañana - le dije

- Bien, gracias..¡Ah! seme olvidaba dale esto a tu maestro son hojas del árbol rojo - me dijo y me dio la volsita

- Vale, adios - le dije y se entre en casa

- Viejo María te ha traido hojas del árbol rojo - le dije mientras él bajaba las escaleras

- Dame - me dijo

- Toma - le dije y le di la bolsita

- ¿Cómo te ha ido el entrenamiento? - me pregunto

- Bien..bueno voy a darme una ducha - le dije

- Vale yo voy al bosque a recoger flores silvestres - me dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta, yo subi las escaleras y me dirigi al baño, cuando termine de ducharme sali, y me puse el pijama y me acoste

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Cuando me desperte eran las seis y media de la mañana, me levante de la cama y me puse unos vaqueros de pitillo negros una camiseta de manga corta con el cuello de pico de color gris y unas convert. Mientras bajaba las escaleras vi que salia humo de la cocina y me dirigi rapidamente a ver que ocurria cuando entre vi a Michael con la barba chamuscada y las gafas rotas y suspire

- Necesito..que vayas al herbolario a por más hojas del árbol rojo - me dijo

- De acuerdo - le dije y me di la vuelta para salir de la chamuscada cocina

- Sísifo - me llamó

- ¿Si? - le pregunte espectante

- ¿Dónde esta el extintor? - me pregunto

- En el sótano - le dije y sali de la casa antes de que me pidiera más cosas. Me dirigi al publo, cuando llegue mire que habia más gente de lo normal no me importo por lo cual segui hasta el herbolario cuando entre no habia nadie cosa que me extraño

- ¿María? - pregunte

- ¡Oh!, perdona Sísifo es que habia un ratón y no se donde se ha metido - me dijo

- No pasa nada, esto venia a por mas hojas del árbol rojo - le dije

- ¿Es que Michael ya lo ha gastado? - me pregunto

- Si..ha tenido un pequeño problema con unas pocimas - le dije

- Aqui tienes - me dijo dandome la bolsita,

- ¿Cuanto es? - le pregunte

- Dos monedas de oro - me dijo y le page, cuando sali de la tienda vi que Aiacos y sus guardias estaban ahi cuando desvie la vista vi que una muchacha se habia caiado al suelo, y me dirigi a ella y le ayudé a levantarse y fue ahi cuando me di cuenta de que ella tenia un corte en la mano, note que mis colmillos se extendian y cuando mire a toda la gente oia el latido de sus corazones la garganta se me seco, y mire por inercia al unico que no le latia el corazón a Aiacos y vi su tenue sonrisa, me levante sin prisas para que no se notase y me dirigi a un callejón me trate de relajar llevaba más de cuatro dias sin alimentarme porque ya no me hacia nada la sangre de animales y Michael se daria cuenta y paso de beber sangre humana me sentiria como..un monstruo, cuando me recupere un poco sali del callejón y me dirigi a casa.

Cuando llegue me lave la cara con agua fría, necesitaba despejarme cuando me seque la cara sali del baño y me fui al salón

- Sísifo, ¿me has traido las hojas? - me pregunto

- Si, toma - se las di

- Gracias, ¿oye ha que hora tenias que ir a recoger a Lia? - me pregunto

- A las once y media - le conteste

- Son las doce menos cuarto - me dijo y me levante corriendo y mire el reloj y sali corriendo para el pueblo, pero antes de llegar me encontre con Kardia

- Oye que lo siento por lo di ayer - me dijo

- "Por díos" - pensé

- Kardia no es el momento llego tarde a recoger a Lia - le dije

- Pero si ya casi es media noche - me dijo

- Crees que no lo se - le dije y segui andando

- Espera que te acompaño - me dijo mientras se ponia a mi lado, cuando llegamos al herbolario, no salude solo cogi a Lia

- Me la llevo a casa - avise a María y sali por la puerta pero a los dos minutos cuando aun estabamos en el centro del pueblo sonó el toque de queda y vinierón todos los guardias y lo peor con ellos vi no Aiacos, la poca gente que habia aparte de nosotros se pusierón en fila y nosotros los seguimos y nos pusimos los últimos, cuando mire la cruz del toque de queda la estaba haciendo Aiacos con una daga cuando llego hasta nosotros nos dedico una fría sonrisa

- Vaya,vaya..¿no es muy tarde para estar con una niña pequeña?, en ese caso la niña tambien recibira el corte - Nos dijo

- No, los recibire yo por ellos dos - le dijo y sonrió

- ¡Sísifo! - me grito Kardia pero le di a Lia para que la cogiese

- Ridiculo... - susurro Aiacos y me cogio el brazo, pero cuando me iba a cortar se detuvo y le dio la daga a uno de sus guardias y desenvainó su espada y se acerco a mi oido

- Se que eres un vampiro no voy a dejar que se te curen los cortes tan facilmente - me susurro y me hizo las cruces, cuando me mire la herida sangrante, pero solo habia dos cruces

- La última cruz principito, te la hare cuando no alla testigos - me dijo y me quede helado ante esas palabras, cuando lo volvi a mirar se fue con los guardias

- ¿¡Estas bien, por qué lo has hecho!? - me regaño Kardia

- No te preocupes, lleva tu a Lia a casa por favor yo necesito descansar - le dije y me dirigi a mi casa-

Cuando llegue me tumbe en el sillón y me quede toda la noche pensando en sus palabras

Continuara

**Reviews por favor ^^ un besote**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiii!, aqui les traigo el chapter número cuatro espero que les guste un besote, reviews please gracias y feliz lectura ;)**

Ch 4

- Sísifo, despierta - me llamo Michael

- ¿Qué hora es? - le pregunte

- Son las nueve de la mañana, Kardia me ha contado lo que paso ayer enseñame el brazo anda - me dijo,suspire y se lo enseñe

- ¿Por qué no te has rejenerado? - me pregunto

- Hay una cosa que no te conte..cuando me mandaste a por las hojas al pueblo cuando sali del herbolario me encontre con Aiacos y sus guardias, pero lo ignore y ayude a una mujer que se habia caido, pero ella estaba sangrando y Aiacos fue el unico que se dio cuenta de que yo tenia los colmillos extendidos, asi que cuando me pillo anoche me hizo los cortes con su espada para que no me rejenerase - le confese

- ¿Hay algo más que me tengas que contar? - me pregunto

- No.. - le conteste

- Hoy no salgas, sera lo mas adecuado - me dijo

- Ya - le conteste y me fui a mi habitación, cuando entre me tumbe en la cama y dormí por lo que a mi me parecio unos minutos, pero cuando me desperte el día estaba dando paso al crepúsculo. Me di una ducha de agua fría y me puse unos jeans, una camiseta naranja (me encanta el color naranja *-*) y las convert negras.

Espere a que Michael se quedase dormido, cogi mi cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz, y me dirigí al bosque. Cuando llegue no vi a ningun animal cosa que me extraño asi que me puse a dibujar un árbol que me llamo la atención al rato escuche unos gruñidos asi que me di la vuelta y vi que habia un grupo de lobos.

Me puse a dibujarlos y justo hoy estaba la luna llena era una vista preciosa, antes cuando yo aun era humano todos los sábados mi padre me llevaba al bosque a dibujar los paisajes mientras el leia sus libros, pero de rrepente un aleteo me saco de mis pensamientos y mire hacia donde procedia el ruido y vi a un gran cuervo, segun Michael los cuervos representan la muerte, bueno segui dibujando a esos maravillosos animales...pero estaba tan absorto en el dibujo que no escuche los pasos de las botas militares que se acercaban cada vez más a mi, "¿Por qué los lobos corrian?", me pregunte mentalmente

- Según los indios cuando dibujas a un ser le robas el alma - cuando escuche esa profunda pero fría voz me di rápidamente la vuelta.. y mire la imagen que tenia delante de mi...

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

- Aiacos.. - susurre, mientras lo miraba fijamente y el sonrió

- Llevaoslo, chicos - dijo y antes de que yo pudiese decir algo los guardias ya me habian cogido trate de forcejear pero me pusierón esposas de plata, sentia como el metal me quemaba las muñecas y me llevarón hasta el castillo, cuando entramos reconoci a cada una de las criadas, y me mirarón con tristeza y muchas hasta llorando

- ¡Sueltalo animal! - le grito mi ex cuidadora Nina

- No.. - susurre cuando vi la sonrisa de Aiacos

- ¡No, quieto! - le grite pero ya era demasiado tarde con un solo gesto de su mano le partio el cuello y note como empece a llorar sinlenciosamente las lagrimas de sangre. Cuando entramos en un tipo de sotano que solo habia cadenas, me amarraróncon con cuerdas las muñecas a la pared y se fuerón dejandome solo con..él yo no queria llorar delante de el, pero era Nina y habia muerto delante mia por ese bastardo y yo no..pude hacer nada y de rrepente note que me estaba secando las lágrimas con el reves de su mano y eso me dio más coraje

- No llorés.. - me dijo mientras me secaba las lágrimas

- ¡No estaria llorando si no fuera por tu culpa!, ¿¡Poe qué no me matas a mi!? - le grite pero no me contesto simplemente saco su espada y me corto la camiseta dejando descubierto mi torso

- Llego la hora de hacerte la cruz que me debes - me dijo y me paso la punta de la espada desde el cuello hasta el lado derecho de mi cintura

- Aqui - dijo y comenzo a cortarme

- ¡AH! - grite

- Ya esta - me dijo y se arrodillo y se acerco al corte yo lo mire expectativo y cuando note su calida lengua en la herida me estremeci

- ¿¡Qué haces!? - le pregunte, pero volvi a sentir su calida lengua en la herida y se puso de pie cuando mire la herida parecia un tatuaje

- ¿Qué es? - le pregunte

- Es como un tatuaje pero esta tanto grabado en tu piel como en tu alma - me dijo tranquilamente

- Señor, el rey de Grandg a llegado - le dijo uno de sus guardias

- Enseguida voy - le dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima, pero a los pocos segundos se dio media vuelta pero justo antes de salir se volvio hacia mi

- No hagas ninguna tonteria - me dijo y salio por la puerta, apenas cinco minutos después me libere de las ataduras y me dirigi a la puerta y comenze a intentar abrir la enorme puerta de acero

PV Aiacos

Mientras yo estaba en la reunión se comenzarón unos ruidos que provenian del sontano, trate de srguir pero los ruidos no cesaban

- Bueno señores seguiremos mañana, que Luca os acompañe a la salida - les dije y apenas se fueron baje al sotado y estampe a Sísifo en la pared y lo levante para arriba en la pared

- Por qué tengas una cara bonita no significa que no te voy a hacer daño - le dije, lo solte y le di la espalda

- ¿Por eso no me matas, por qué soy guapo? - me pregunto desafiante, me di la vuelta y le pege un puñetazo y lo hice escupir sangre

- Arrogante - le dije

- ¿Y me lo dices tú? - me pregunto y le volvi a pegar un puñetazo

- No me tientes - le advertí y me dirigi a por un collar de perro, y se lo puse rapidamente y lo ate

- No te vas ha escapar hasta que no vengan a por ti, Sísifo - le dije y sali del sotano cerrando la puerta con llave.

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

PV Sísifo

Cuando me desperte al día siguiente, intente escaparme pero no podia..dios me tenia encadenado como a un perro, todas las personas que han muerto por mi, para mantenerme lejos de él y ahora estoy en el sotano del castillo un tirón y consegui romper la cadena al principio no me lo creia..pero cuando me asegure que era al 100% real me dirigi a la puerta pero para mi sorpresa una sirvienta la abrio y me dejo salir.

Me dirigi corriendo a la salida pero cuando por fin estaba enfrente de la salida abrierón la puerta y me encontre de frente con Aiacos y con unas personas más que iban detras de él, me miro con una mirada que hizo que un escalofrío me recorriese de arriba a bajo, "al menos estaba salvado habia gente delante" pense, pero no fue asi, cogio la cadena y me arrastro de ella hasta el sotano cuando entro y cerro la puerta me ato las muñecas con cadenas de plata y la cadena del collar la volvio a enganchar a la pared

- Estas colmando mi poca paciencia, aunque es lo propio de un principe de tu clase - me dijo, vi que le lanzarón un hechizo y yo sabia quien le ataco

- Michael - lo llame, pero la felicidad se fue, cuando él lo desvio con su cosmos

- ¿Qué crees que me puedes hacer anciano? - le pregunto mientras le puso la espada en el cuello

- ¡NO! - le grite y me miro

- ¡Detente, por favor no le hagas daño! - le dije a punto de llorar

- Y si lo dejo vivir,¿tú que me ofreceras a cambio? - sus palabras me sorprendierón y me quede pensando

- Si no me ofreces nada lo matare - me dijo poniendole de nuevo la hoja de la espada en el cuello

- ¡No!, espera sere tu esclavo o tu criado me da igual - le ofreci con todo el dolor de mi alma y dejando de lado mi orgullo

- O ambas cosas - me dijo

- O..a ambas cosas... - susurre pero él me escucho

- De acuerdo, acepto tu propuesta Sísifo - me dijo

- Luca acompaña a este anciano a la puerta - llamo a un mayordomo y cuando Michael se fue con el mayordomo empece a llorar en silencio ya me daba igual todo, estaba solo y a la merced de mi peor enemigo...

Aiacos se dirigio hacia mi y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y me seco las lagrimas yo ya no tenia fuerzas ni para rechazarlo

- No llores.. - me dijo

- Yasmina acompaña a Sísifo a su nuevo cuarto - le dijo a una criada que aparecio de rrepente

- De acuerdo, señor Aiacos.. - le dijo y se puso a mi lado

- Por favor acompañeme - me dijo y ante la atenta mirada de Aiacos me acompaño a mi habitación, cuando entramos me di cuenta que era la mia la que yo tenia cuando era aun principe lo unico que habia cambiado era la cama que ahora era de matrimonio con sabanas blancas y el cabezal que ahora era blanco. Cuando me Yasmina me dejo solo y cerro la puerta me meti debajo de la ducha con agua caliente, haber si el agua se llevaba mis problemas

Continuara

**T-T Pobre mi Sísifo, he sido tan cruel porque he echo el fic escuchando la de rihanna de S & M...Bueno espero que les haya gustado si tardo en actualizar (que no creo) es por que ya voy a empezar el tercer trimestre en el insti, gracias por leer y reviews por faaaaa ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Si he tardado lo siento, pero es que estoy con el instituto y mañana tengo cita en el dentista T-T pero bueno ese no es el tema, como diría mi maestra de francés Bonne lecture**

Ch 7

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, me quede dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado, Dios mio, ¿qué voy a hacer?, con ese pensamiento me tire toda la noche. Cuando por fin me sentía soñoliento mire el reloj eran las seis de la mañana y me tenia que levantar a las siete y media..y ese fue mi último pensamiento.

**RING,RING**

¡Y sonó el despertador! Lo apague y seguí durmiendo, cuando me desperté me sentía con mucha energía me sentía mejor que ayer pero..se esfumo todo cuando mire el despertador, ¡Eran las diez y media de la mañana! Me vestí a toda prisa y salí corriendo a las sala del trono debía estar allí a las once menos cuarto, cuando estaba a un metro de la sala cerraron las puertas ya me tenia que esperar media hora a que saliesen así que me senté al lado de las enormes puertas a esperar a que terminaran.

_Media hora después.._

Cuando salieron todos los criados escuche su fría voz

Sísifo – me llamo trague en seco y entre, él hizo un gesto con la mano y las puertas se cerraron

¿Si?, señor Aiacos – le pregunte arrodillándome enfrente de él, hijo de …

¿Por qué no has venido? - me pregunto mirándome fijamente, pero desvié la mirada

Te tengo dicho que cuando yo te hable me miras a los ojos, no voy a repetir la pregunta dos veces no colmes mi paciencia y contesta – me dijo agarrándome del mentón

Esta noche no he dormido nada.. y me he quedado dormido – le dije mirando esos morados orbes que tanto odiaba

¿Lo ves?, no cuesta tanto acatar mis ordenes – me dijo y se acerco peligrosamente a mi rostro, intente zafarme pero esa mirada no me lo permitía era prácticamente hipnotizarte y en menos de un segundo sentí el roce de sus labios, trate de empujarlo pero no pude, así que se me ocurrió algo, le entrelacé los brazos al rededor del cuello y deje que profundizase el beso cuando comenzó el beso con lengua saque los colmillos y le mordí ç

Ah – grito rompiendo el beso, cuando su sangre llego a mi garganta sentí que los colmillos se me extendían, era la mejor sangre que había probado nunca, por inercia lo bese y comencé a absorber ese delicioso liquido carmesí, sentí que él me devolvía el beso. Cuando se separo me hice consciente de lo que había echo, cuando lo mire estaba sonriendo

¿Quieres mi sangre? - me pregunto, echándose el pelo a un lado dejando su cuello al descubierto, al ver su cuello me mordí el labio inferior e inconscientemente asentí y me acerco a el pero cuando iba a morderle, me detuvo y lo mire

Pero,después tu me deberás un favor – me dijo y lo mordí cuando el cálido liquido bajo por mi garganta sentía una explosión de emociones a los tres minutos cosa así me separe y me beso

Ahora me toca a mi.. - me dijo y me cogió en brazos

¡Suéltame, Aiacos! - le grite, pero me callé al instante cuando entramos en su habitación, me tiro a la cama y echo la puerta con llave

**Espero que os haya gustado si queréis preguntarme algo o cualquier cosa reviws, gracias por leer ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hii ^.^ Cómo os va ?, a mi bien pero me gustaria preguntaros algo, haber Hades de lost canvas es mi personaje favorito (es mi idolo manga ^^) y todabia no he echo ningun fics sobre el,¿Con quien podria emparejarlo? bueno espero que me contesteis y nada más feliz lectura ;)**

**Ch 8**

Aiacos me tenia acorralado contra la pared, notaba su respiración en mis labios espera, espera,espera ¿qué hacia yo dejandome hacer ante mi mejor amigo?, cuando recupere la razón le di un empujón apartandolo de mi como un metro y medio, pero fue en vano volvio a hacercarse y le di un puñetazo. Cuando lo volvi a mirar me aterrorice sus ojos irradiban furia, me dio un fuerte reves y me levanto ferozmente del mentón

Ni se te ocurra jugar conmigo, porque yo se jugar mejor que tú – me dijo en un tono amenazante y me chupo el labio inferior

Sueltame.. - susurre

No – hizo una pequeña pausa y me sonrió sombriamente, cosa que hizo que se me erizara el pelo de la nuca - pienso castigarte, por lo que has echo – me dijo y me arrojo a la cama, cuando intente levantarme no podia sentia que su cosmos me retenia gire la cabeza para mirarlo, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

¿Me buscabas? - me pregunto y lo tenia encima mia, ni si quiera me di cuenta de que me habia atado las muñecas con cuerdas de cuero al cabezal de la cama

¿¡Pero que coñ..!? - me detuve para mirarlo furiosamente

¿¡Qué pretendes Aiacos!? - le grite

No te hagas el ingenuo, lo sabes mejor que yo – me contesto sonriendome y me arranco la camiseta y comenzo a chuparme y mordisquearme el cuello cosa que hizo que me estremeciese

¡D-Detente! - le grite pero me hizo caso amiso, después de besarme y chuparte todo el torso se detuvo en mi cintura

Espera, ¿que estoy haciendo no tengo que beneficiarte si no castigarte?, no se porque estoy actuando tan meloso – dijo para a continuación me arraco los pantalos y hasta la ropa interior me sonroje estaba espuesto ante él

¡Sueltame! - le grite intentando zafarme

¿Deberia lubricarte? - se auto pregunto

Bueno, te lo dejo a tu elección ¿qué prefieres? - me pregunto y le escupi a la cara

Tu mandas – me dijo mientras se limpiaba el escupitajo de la mejilla, me abri las pierta cosa que me puso nervioso y comence a moverme pero no podia su agarre era demasiado fuerte, cuando lo mire ya no tenia camiseta y se estaba desabrochando el pantalón, nunca habia sentido tanta impotencia no podia hacer nada

No.. - susurre pero cuando lo mire estaba totalmente desnudo, cuando mire tu enorme miembro totalmente erecto trage en seco

¡Aaaaah! - gemi de dolor cuando senti a Aiacos completamente dentro de mi senti como una lagrima se escurria por mi mejilla a los pocos minutos se comenzo a mover la el tiempo era eterno mientras escuchaba sus jadeos contra mi oido pero cuando note un liquido dentro de mi

Ngh – me escocia y note como bruscamente salia de mi se levanto, se vistio y me tapo con la sabana note como las lagrimas se escurrian por mi rostro

Se que te he echo daño y para ti no ha sido placentero, pero ha sido solo por tu culpa..la prosima vez si te portas bien puedo ser todo lo cariñoso que necesites, ahora solo duerme un poco y date una ducha – me dijo y se fue

Continuara

**Matadme por lo que le he echo a mi Sísifo T-T, reviews please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, siento haber tardado tanto es que estoy con el instituto y todo ya sabéis, bueno feliz lectura ^^**

**Ch 9**

Cuando me desperté Yasmina estaba sentada en una silla la mire y estaba roja como un tomate me mire y me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo debido a lo que paso anoche, así que me tape corriendo con las sabanas

E-Esto señor Sísifo..eh le he traido ropa limpia para que se bañe son ordenes del señor Aiacos – me dijo mientras evitaba mirarme

Gracias, puedes retirarte ya si quieres – le conteste para que no se sintiese incomoda, ella simplemente asintió y salio a paso ligero de la habitación.

Cuando intente levantarme sentí un punzón de dolor que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal pero al menos conseguí levantarme a duras penas pero lo conseguí, me dolía un poco así que andaba con dificultad

_Después de ducharse.._

Cuando termine de ducharme me vestí y me dirigí a la sala del trono

¡Sísifo! - oí mi nombre así que me di media vuelta y vi a Kardia

Hola, ¿qué haces tú aquí? - le pregunte forzando una sonrisa

He venido a verte, ¿te han torturado mucho? - me pregunto con un gesto de preocupación

No, solo lo suficiente... - le conteste mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo

Oye, ¿por qué andas así? - me pregunto y se me borro la sonrisa de la cara

Esto..um..es porque ayer me caí por las escaleras y me hice daño – le conteste

Ah, ¿solo eso? - me pregunto

Si, bueno tengo que irme adiós – le dije mientras me retiraba rápidamente hasta llegar al salón del trono, cuando llegue abrí las puerta y tras de ella como esperaba me encontré con Aiacos que me miro con sus fríos ojos violetas

Llegas tarde – me dijo mientras miraba por el enorme ventanal

Lo siento - me disculpe

Necesito que me acompañes a Yellowbac – me dijo sin mirarme

¿Cuando? - le pregunte

Mañana partiremos a las ocho de la mañana así que ni se te ocurra llegar tarde – me contesto mirándome fijamente a los ojos

No te preocupes, no llegare tarde – le dije

Por tu bien que sea así – me dijo en tono amenazante y me la vuelta dispuesto a irme

¿Quien te ha dicho que te puedes ir? - me pregunto

Que te jodan, Aiacos – le conteste sin antes pensar las consecuencias, cuando pensé mis palabras ya tenia a Aiacos enfrente mía eso me hizo tragar en seco

¿Tan mal te caigo? - me pregunto sonriendo

No se tu veras todo lo que has echo para hacerme daño – le conteste seriamente y para mi sorpresa se acerco a mi oído

¿Ayer fui demasiado brusco? - al escuchar esa pregunta me enfade aun más

No te pienso contestar a eso – le dije

Encima que me preocupo por ti..aunque no hace falta preguntarte se puede saber por tu forma de andar – me dijo sonriendo y sentí que todo el calor se me acumulaba en las mejillas

E-Eso es por tu culpa – le conteste nerviosamente y me beso pero lo empuje

¿¡Qué coño te crees que haces!? - le grite

Vamos principito no seas tan soso – me dijo besándome de nuevo pero no se porque que me deje hacer

Continuara...

**Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo ^^ reviews please **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, se que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, si podéis matarme pero no seáis muy sádicos xD, es que entre que he estado castigada sin el ordenador cuando he tenido un puente o los fines de semana y luego los exámenes, no he podido escribir a penas, espero que les guste actualizare más a menudo y feliz lectura ^^**

**Ch 10**

**Sísifo PV **

Si, me encontraba en la sala del trono besando a la persona más ruin, cruel y sádica del mundo, como si no hubiese pasado nada pero es que el cabrón no veas como besa, bueno ese no es el tema..

Aiacos, me da igual que hagas conmigo lo que quieras pero suelta a Sísifo, el no se merece lo que le estas.. - escuche la voz de Kardia a mi espalda y me di la vuelta

Haciendo.. - termino la frase apenas en un susurro, tierra tragame..cuando mire a Aiacos estaba sonriendo socarronamente así que volví a mirar a Kardia

Esto..Kardia esto no es lo que parece – le dije pero se fue

Kardia espera.. - le dije para salir detrás de él pero note que Aiacos me agarro del brazo

A donde te crees que vas – me dijo atrayéndome hacia el

Suéltame.. - dije mientras intentaba soltarme y lo conseguir después salí corriendo detrás de Kardia, lo busque por todo el castillo pero no lo encontré así que salí ya cansado al jardín, y lo vi enfrente de la fuente observando los peces

Te he estado buscando por todo el castillo, ¿sabes? - le dije en un tono serio haber si me contestaba

Como has podido enrollarte con ese cabrón, ¿me lo puedes explicar? Y todos estábamos preocupados por ti y al parecer tú te lo estabas pasando en grande, ¡por favor Sísifo es el asesino de tus padres, por culpa de él a muerto muchísima gente! - me contesto alzando un poco más la voz en la última parte

Lo primero yo no me he enrollado con nadie, y mucho menos con él que lo estuviera besando no significa nada ademas yo no lo había besado él me ha besado primero – le dijo

Claro y que te bese él primero significa devolverle el beso y seguirle el rollo ¿no Sísifo? - me pregunto con ironía

Kardia por favor, yo a él no lo quiero ademas nunca me he liado con él, sabes mejor que yo que no lo soporto y nunca lo haré – le conteste sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

No se por que pero no te creo, puede que nunca te hayas enrollado con él pero creo que si sientes algo por él, por muy mal que lo mires o cuanto lo odies..aunque no lo admitas por propio orgullo o por que le hizo daño a tu familia, tu sientes algo por él y lo sabes mejor que yo..por algo te dejo solo vivo a ti de toda tu familia, ¿nunca lo has pensado? - me pregunto

Si lo he pensado muchísimas veces pero eso no significa nada – le conteste enfadado

Y si no te gusta, ¿por que te enfadas? - me pregunto sonriendo

Capullo.. - le conteste, note como me atraía hacia él cuando estábamos a escasos centímetros, hasta notaba su cálido aliento en mis labios, pero algo me paso que aparte la cara..

Esto lo siento Kardia pero..adiós – le dije y salí corriendo hacia el bosque

**Aiacos PV**

Cierto moreno de 1,86 se encontraba presenciando todo lo ocurrido desde el ventanal de la sala principal.

Interesante.. - murmuro mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de sangre

Continuara...

**NT: Espero que les haya gustado, apenas actualice los otros fanfic que tengo atrasados publico..se que ha sido corto apenas tenga un poquito más de tiempo los otros que publique los hago más largos, bueno darles las gracias a mis amigas y a aventura que con su canción de romeo y julieta me inspiran hahah bueno chaito un beso ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**NT: Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo lo siento por la espera de verdad..¡y necesito inspiración! :(( así que si esta muy mal lo siento con toda mi alma **

**Ch 11**

No entiendo nada mi vida es un asco no le he podido dar un beso a mi mejor amigo de la infancia y no entiendo el porque, y encima estoy llorando sin razón ninguna no entiendo nada..

¿Estas sensible, principito? - apenas escuche esa voz sentí como me hervía la sangre

¡Cállate Aiacos! - le grite preso de la cólera y lo escuche suspirar a mi espalda

Venga vamos anda – me dijo y ni siquiera pude rechistar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me tenia en brazos

¡Suéltame no soy ninguna princesa! - le grite mientras le pegaba, enserio no se lo que tenia que hacia que la sangre me hirviera me tenia harto siempre se comportaba como un niñato irresponsable e incoherente

Hay tienes razón eres un príncipe y un vampiro – me contesto burlándose, de verdad que no lo aguando ni un segundo más se va a enterar como que me llamo Sísifo

Bueno ya hemos llegado – dijo e hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarme fijamente – date un ducha y acuesta yo ahora voy – cuando escuche esas palabras un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espina dorsal..pero le hice caso

_**Dos horas después...**_

Me había quedado profundamente dormido estaba soñando que vivía recuerdos de mi infancia me veía tan feliz hasta que de repente me despertó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse

¡Ah! - no pude evitar gritar como una chica por vergonzoso que suene, cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta vi a Aiacos con algo en la mano no lo distinguía las luces estaban apagadas

Mira lo que te he..lo que me han regalado – me dijo fríamente mientras encendía la luz, cuando vi lo que era me conmoví..

Es un cachorro que bonito es – le dije y de inmediato me levante de la cama para cogerlo en brazos

Hola guapo – salude al cachorrillo era precioso tenia las orejas enormes -¿Aiacos esta cosita tan tierna tiene nombre? - le pregunte dándole un abrazo al cachorro

No a esa "cosita tan tierna" le vas a poner el nombre tú, a por cierto es un cachorro de beagle – me contesto metiéndose dentro de la cama - Deberías dormir mañana partimos y la cosita linda también – me dijo mientras se tapaba

Vale, buenas noches – le conteste – buenas noches a ti también pancho – le dije y lo deje en el suelo

No aquí el perro no se queda sacalo al balcón o dáselo a una criada para que lo lleve a la cocina o al jardín – me dijo mientras se incorporaba

¿Porque? - le pregunte

Por que si que todavía no le he comprado una casita o su cama – me contesto

Yasmina coge al perro y dale un hueso o algo – la llamo y la pobre chica entro y se llevo a mi pancho apenas cerro la puerta me tumbe sin mirar a Aiacos

**PV Aiacos**

Suspire profundamente y lo mire fijamente de verdad que no lo entiendo le regalo un perro soy gentil con él y siempre esta igual

¿Y ahora que te pasa? - le pregunte tranquilamente

Haber me das un perro y al segundo me lo quitas, ¿¡que es lo que quieres que no me pase!?, podías haberte esperado a dármelo mañana y no estaría sufriendo aunque como eres un ogro lo entiendo a la perfección – lo último que dijo fue la gota que colmo es vaso

Escúchame niñato solo te he pedido que te esperes a mañana que le traen sus cosas no soporto el olor a perro y mucho menos el pelo no me gustan y aun así he sido gentil y te he regalado uno por que se que te gustan y por que quería compensarte por lo que te hice, pero tu como eres tan desconfiado y me odias tanto no lo comprendes ni lo comprenderás así que duérmete ya que mañana nos vamos y quiero estar descansado por que vamos a ver a un compañero mio que tengo que negociar unas cosas, buenas noches – le dije y me tumbe dispuesto a dormirme de una puta vez

Continuara...

**NT: Espero que os haya gustado para mañana o pasado estará el próximo cap nos leemos.**

**, bss ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**NT: Siento la tardanza enserio es que he estado últimamente un poco ocupada en la misión de ayudar a una amiga que le había dejado el novio ya sabéis cosas que pasan bueno ese no es el tema aquí os traigo el nuevo chapter espero que os guste Feliz lectura ;))**

**Ch 12**

_A la mañana siguiente_

PV Sísifo

Cuando me desperté pude sentir la respiración de Aiacos en mi cuello así que me di la vuelta lentamente para no despertarlo, es verdad que es mono cuando duerme..bueno es muy guapo lo que pasa que después su personalidad es muy demandante. Inconscientemente me acerque más a él hasta que note su cálido aliento en mis labios no pude contener la tentación de besarlo aunque se que después me arrepentiría al segundo de besarlo note como me apego más a él y entrelazo sus manos en mi cintura, a los pocos segundos nos separamos por falta de aire

¿Y eso? - me susurro en el oído con voz ronca

N-No lo se – murmure para que solo me escuchara el a pesar que estábamos solos, de repente note como empezó a mordisquearme la oreja pero lo aparte para subirme encima de el, vi la duda en su mirada y comencé a besarle y mordisquearle el cuello. Cuando escuche un pequeño gemido no se que me ocurrió pero sus gemidos y jadeos hacían que me ¿excitara?...así que seguí bajando por su dorso hasta su ombligo que jugué unos minutos con él hasta llegar a su miembro, antes de proseguir lo mire a los ojos picantemente acto seguido comencé a acariciar y masturbar a su "amigito" al poco rato me lo metí en la boca y empece a chuparlo desde la base hasta la punta, comencé a besarlo y chuparlo después de estar así por más de ocho minutos note como se corría en mi boca, me trague toda su "esencia" pero me sorprendí al ver como me colocaba debajo de él violentamente y me quito lo que me quedaba de ropa, me agarro fuertemente de la cintura y me la metió de una sola estocada

¡Aaah! - gemí de dolor y un poco de placer

Lo siento – me dijo y me beso apasionadamente mientras empezaba a moverse, cada vez subía el ritmo de las estocadas y en cada una de ellas sentía que llegaba al cielo esta vez era mucho mejor que la primera vez

¡Ah dios, Aiacos! - de verdad que era bueno en la cama a los pocos minutos sentí como llegábamos al clímax cuando terminamos soltamos un profundo gemido, note como se dejo caer encima mía pero sin hacerme daño

Dios.. - susurre intentando recuperar la respiración y note que se rió

¿De..que te ríes? - le pregunte

De que va a ser que ya no nos vamos de viaje – me contesto mientras miraba el reloj

Que gracioso – le conteste con ironía

Bueno me voy que tengo que disculparme con Minos por no ir – me dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía los pantalones

No me jodas – le conteste mirándolo

Ya lo he echo – dicho riéndose

Hoy estas gracioso ¿no? - de verdad que aveces me mataba

Ah se me olvidaba hoy le traen las cosas a tu perrito – me dijo mientras salia por la puerta, yo me levante de a duras penas de la cama y me dirigí a darme un largo baño

PV Aiacos

Mientras iba por los pasillos no pude evitar pensar en lo de esta mañana y parecía un niño bueno anda que los lapsus que le dan

Señor Aiacos, tiene visita – la voz de una sirvienta me saco de mis pensamientos

¿De quien se trata? - le pregunte

Es lord Minos viene acompañado de su esposa – me informo y se iba a retirar ahí es cuando me acorde de algo

Esto dile a Yasmina que vaya a mi habitación y este con Sísifo – le ordene y seguí mi camino para saludar a mi amigo

PV Sísifo

**TOC,TOC,TOC**

Adelante – ordene, espera desde cuando ordeno oh dios

Ah Yasmina eres tu ¿me quieres acompañar me voy a dar un baño? - pregunte

De acuerdo – me contesto con su peculiar sonrisa y entramos al enorme baño y me metí dentro de la bañera y ella se sentó en un taburete estuvimos conversando hasta que le empece a contar lo de hoy

¿Qué te parece que me haya acostado acostado con Aiacos? - le pregunte con un poco de culpabilidad y note que le empezó a sangrar la nariz y que estaba roja

E-Esto.. ¿estas bien? - le pregunte mientras ella cogía un pañuelo para limpiarse

S-Si estoy bien n-no te preocupes – me contesto

¿E-Entonces tu eras el uke? -

¿Como? - le pregunte un poco confundido

Bueno se sabia tu eres mono y sensible sin embargo Aiacos es más bestia se sabia aunque.. -

¡Espera,espera,espera! - la interrumpí sonrojandome un poco

¿Como que uke que es eso? - le pregunte

Ya sabes uke y seme – me contesto y la mire con duda - ¿muerde almohadas y sopla nucas? - seguí mirándola igual – ¿seme el que da y uke el que recibe? - me contesto

Aaah..¡oye y tu como sabes eso! - le pregunte y note como toda la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas

Pues – esta vez era ella la que parecía un tomate

Vale mejor no me lo expliques no quiero saberlo – le dije y me hundí más en la bañera – Oye ahora que lo pienso ¿para que te ha dicho Aiacos que vengas? - le pregunte

Pues la verdad no lo se le ha dicho a una de las sirvientas que me dijese que viniera contigo y yo simplemente he venido – me contesto un poco pensativa

Aah..vale – le conteste pero aun así no estaba conforme

**NT: Bueno espero que os haya gustado reviews please pronto nos leemos ^.^**


End file.
